Angel In Black
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: this is a ZAGR it's not PG-13 yet, but it will come. R&R my amigos!
1. Default Chapter

Angel in black Mexaricandiva666  
  
I do not own invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez dose in all his glory.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Zim walked along the wet sidewalk, lucky for him it wasn't raining at the time. Suddenly he was shoved from behind face first into a puddle. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" He squealed at the water reacted like fire on his green skin. "What, can't take a little water alien." Said Dib grinning ear to ear at his enemy's cries. "You shall pay for what you have done to ZIM! I will exact my revenge on you HUGE head!" Shouted Zim. They both heard giggling from behind. It was Gaz, she found the head statement funny, she always did. Zim bit back a smile as he saw her, he had a crush on her since she had 'saved' her brother from his base. Now it had developed since they had come to middle skool for the 8th grade. "Yeah right Zim, I will expose you." Said Dib going ahead of Zim smiling evilly. As Gaz passed him, she stopped, his heart started to pound like that of a thousand drumbeats. "Forget about him, he really is a moron." She then took her leave. He still felt his pulse race as she went away with her game slave in hand. He had been trying to deny his feelings ever since that day, but he knew it wasn't possible. Gaz, my angle in black, I shall wait for the day you love me. The first bell awakened him. "Oh shit!" He yelled running into the skool lightning fast.  
  
At lunch. "Look at him Gaz, trying to act 'normal' I'll tell you something, he's gonna get it, oh yes how he will receive his ultiment DOOM!" Said Dib to his sister who obviously didn't care. "Who cares if he is an alien, he doesn't do a good job anyway." Said Gaz trying to shut Dib up. "I care Gaz! What if one of his plans actually work? Then the whole planet is screwed!" Cried Dib frantically to he's gamer sister. "That's it, you're bugging me too much!" Said Gaz picking up her tray and pausing her game slave. "Gaz, where are you going?" Demanded Dib. "To sit somewhere else." She answered going over to an isolated table in the back with only one other person there, Zim.  
  
Zim P.O.V:  
  
I see Gaz coming over to me, or atleast I hope so. I love her so deeply it hurts! Even if she is a human, her pure beauty seeps through her race and into my heart. She's sitting! Holy shit! Ok calm down Zim.  
  
Normal: Gaz sat next to Zim who was strangely sweaty. "Sorry, but I have to sit here before I doom my brother." Said Gaz. Zim laughed nervously. Gaz looked over to see that Zim looked very nervous. "Whats wrong with you Zim? You look all, flustered." Said Gaz. "N-No reason, I-I'm just a little hot in here." Said Zim pulling at the collar of his red shirt.  
  
Gaz P.O.V:  
  
The moment I sat down I sensed tension. Zim looked upset. Maybe it was my sitting next to him. I mean he hates my brother, maybe he hates me just as much. But wouldn't he just tell me to get lost of something? Zim is so strange, but. for some reason he draws my attention. Maybe because he has no one, kind of like me. But Dib doesn't count. Dad is never home and I have no friends. So maybe that's why.  
  
Normal:  
  
"Hey Zim, wanna hang out after skool?" She asked out of nowhere. "Huh?" Gasped Zim his heart almost leaping out of his chest. "I mean, well, I don't understand the homework they give out in my advanced classes, and since you get straight A's all the time maybe you can help." Said Gaz quickly. "Oh, come over to my house, I'll help you out." Said Zim; His heart shattering at it fell like a rock. "Thanks Zim." Said Gaz getting up with her tray. "No problem." Sighed Zim as she left him and his heart in pieces.  
  
L8er on that day. "Gaz! What are you thinking! Zim will use you for his experiments or something!" Cried Dib to his sister. "He's just helping me with homework Dib, calm down!" Said Gaz heading towards the door. "I can't let you go! I would be killing you!" Said Dib grabbing her wrist. But Gaz's eye twitched as she elbowed her brother's stomach and watched him hit the flood as she went out the door.  
  
At Zim's. Zim was racing around his house cleaning like he has never before. "Hiya master! I made a monkey in the bathroom with the toothy paste." Said GIR. "GIR! GET OUT!" Yelled Zim. "Aww, mater needs a hug!" Said GIR. "NO! GIR-" There was then a knocking at the door. Zim gasped, before really thinking it out Zim gave GIR some money and threw him out the back door with as much force as he could. Zim then ran like a bullet to the door, fixed his wig, and answered it. "Hi Zim, lets hurry." Said Gaz. "Ok." Said Zim shrilly. Gaz gave him a look but then just sat on the couch. Zim plopped down next to her with a nervous look. "Ok, this is the one I'm having the most trouble with, -55 + 67 (67) (445-64)= X, what do I do first?" She said looking into Zim's eyes.  
  
Zim's P.O.V: I wish she would look into my eyes forever. Her face makes me feel like flying. My heart mends as I see her, even if I never have her in my arms, I will always have her in my heart.  
  
Gaz P.O.V: Why is Zim being so distant? Every time he looks at me he looks so hurt but happy. What is wrong with him? Did I do something wrong or something? Oh well, he sure looks nice tonight. WHOA! Hold on, where did that come from? That was a strange thought.  
  
Normal: "Do you get it yet Gaz?" He asked not really looking at her. "Yeah, but number 1, 2, and 6 are still confusing." She answered still baffled by her own brain. "Ok, but do you want something to drink Gaz?" Zim asked kindly. "Y-yeah, whatever." Said Gaz lying back. "Ok." Responded Zim.  
  
Gaz P.O.V: Ok now I have time to think about, my thoughts. Man, that sounded crazy even to me. Maybe I am just going crazy, which would explain a lot. Grr. I can't even think any-  
  
There was then a loud crash.  
  
K that's it 4 tha 1st ch. Hope u like it. So R&R if I get atleast 4 I'll type more (Hey, that rhymed!) smiles! 


	2. Purple blood?

Chapter two  
  
Mexarican Diva 666  
  
*/*/*/**/-*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok, second CH!!! HOPE U LIKE!!! Not any POVs this time (______ ^_~)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Zim? What happened?" Called Gaz walking into the kitchen. "Shit." He muttered clutching his injured hand. Gaz saw the glass on the floor and a few traces of blood with the shattered glass. "Zim! Are you ok?" She asked trying to be cool. "I-I'm fine." He said hesitantly turning away from her, as if to hide something. Zim pushed his hand along the cupboards looking for a first aid kit. Gaz looked down, she thought about helping, but her eyes locked onto the floor. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, for the glass was littered with purple blood. /What the fuck!?/ she cried in her head, shocked. /That Dofus Dib can't be right! Dib's never right! But there's the proof right there... Danmit./  
  
"Are you ok Gaz?" Asked Zim trying to wrap up his wound with his left hand. "Let me help." She said as calm as she could. "NO!" He shouted pulling away. Her eyes narrowed angrily at the greenish /thing/ in front of her. "I said, let me help!" She hissed evilly. Suddenly frightened by Gaz he thrust out his hand, squeezing his eyes shut awaiting her screams. But they didn't come. He slowly forced his eyes open to see that she was not examining the blood, she just cleaned and covered up the purple blood trickling down his hand. "There, now no one will know." Said Gaz dully. "Y- you're not afraid?" Asked Zim. "You don't seem to know me very well Zim, I don't get scared by purple blood! The only thing I am upset about is that my brother was right." Said Gaz. Zim grinned at her.  
  
"You won't tell, will you?" Asked Zim seriously. Gaz gave him a funny look. "Come on, who would I tell? Anyway, /you/ still have to help me." Said Gaz turning away. "Yea, guess you're right." Zim said back smiling in secret. The rest of the night was uneventful, the occasional Dib joke, but nothing more.  
  
"Thanks for the help. I get it now." Gaz said gathering her books and stuff. "No problem." Zim responded getting up. "You don't /have/ to walk me to the door." Said Gaz half joking. "I-I know, it's just that you have a heavy load." Zim said turning a bit red. (AN: Is that ok? He has purple blood, so shouldn't he be turning purple? Oh wells, sorry to waste your time.) "I never expected the great Zim to be a gentleman." Gaz said grinning, going to the door. Zim grinned back and opened the door.  
  
"AH-HA!!" A voice cried. "Dib." The two said annoyed. "What have you done to my sister Zim?!" Demanded Dib. "I have only brain washed her and made her my slave you pathetic stink beast." Zim said. "Yes, Zim is my master. I bow down to thee." Gaz said laughing and kneeling. "Gaz that's not funny!" Dib yelled. "I think it is." Gaz responded getting off her knees getting a sudden idea, not realizing the effects.  
  
"Hey Zim," Gaz said leaning on Zim. Dib's jaw dropped and Zim's heart swelled. "I'll sit next to you tomorrow so we can talk about world domination and dooming Dib when he is asleep." She said putting her lips close to his ear whispering, "Play along." Zim nodded, her breath sending chills down his spine. Zim leaned into her closer, making Dib sweat with hatred and anger. "I'll see you tomorrow Gaz." Zim said seductively. Then to top it off Gaz gave Zim a brief kiss on the lips. Zim froze with delight. Dib fell over anime style and couldn't seem to get back up. "I thinks he's dead..." Said Gaz nudging him with her foot. "Cool." The two of them said laughing. "Well, later Zim. And about that world domination thing. I wasn't kidding." Gaz said menacingly. "I knew that. This should be fun, Gaz." Zim responded grinning. For a breif moment their eyes locked, but it ended quickly as Gaz turned away to go to her house.  
  
Zim touched his lips. Even though it wasn't for real, it was treasure for him. "Gaz." He breather looking to his love interest. "We will rule the world together." He said smiling. After Gaz was in her home, he finally turned away into his own.  
  
*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/  
  
I know, kinda short, but hell man, my Computer is messed up. So no flames, and most important...R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Two at the least, don't leave me alone in the dark with nothing to do! GOD NOOOO! Ok, peace. 


	3. Calls

Allies  
  
MD666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
The 3rd is up, I know everyone is a bit (or maybe a lot) ooc. But the next  
fanfic'll be more in character.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
'Ring' 'Ring'  
  
Dib, got up from Mysterious Mysteries and got the phone, mumbling that he was going to be pissed if it's that EVIL SALES LAAADY! "Hello?" Asked Dib cautiously. "YOU!!! STINK-WORM-DIB! GET YOUR SISTER!!" Demanded the, oh so familiar voice from the other line.  
  
"ZIM! WHAT DO YOOOOU WANT!? HUH? Brainwash my sister?! NOOO!!!!"  
  
"I haven't time for your mindless dribble Dib-beast, I COMANDE YOOOOOOU, get Gaz."  
  
"NO! NEVER! You can't have my sister for whatever sick experiments your doing in your lab thing!"  
  
"DIB! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Screeched Gaz coming down from her room. Dib covered the phone; "Umm...er...whaddya mean?" Gaz shoot him an evil look. "That's Zim isn't it?" Said Gaz in monotone. Dib's eyes swished about the room. "Umm, nooooo." Dib cannot lie good. Gaz: O_ *evil twitch thing * Dib coward in fear of his terrifying sister and handed her the phone.  
  
"Hey Zim."  
  
"Hello Gaz."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I have a plan. It's so ingenues that even GIR COULD DO IT!!"  
  
"Great, I'll be over soon."  
  
'click'  
  
"You don't expect me to just, /let/ you go over there do you?" asked Dib. Gaz didn't bother with a reply, she just got her GameSlave and went towards the door. But, Dib was standing there, with a look of solicitude plastered on his face. "I can't let you go Gaz!" HE said. Gaz took a deep sigh, "We were in this position before, I kicked your ass then, and I'll kick your ass now. So why don't you make it easier on your self and move along." But Dib hadn't receded an inch. "Fine, just remember, you asked for it." Said Gaz punching him in the stomach, but as before, Dib had not moved. "Come on, Dib, move." Gaz said again, rearing back her arm for another blow to Dib's abdomen. "No, I don't want my sister brainwashed!" Said Dib, seriously. Unfortunately for him, Gaz did not respond well to sincerity. She kicked him in the groin and punched his eye, shattering his glasses. That got him down. "Sorry." She spat, leaping over Dib and out the door.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
I know it was short, but, my mom is bugging me about a lot of crap, so...yea. 'till next time, not flames, R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
